Danny Phantom: The Game
by sensei40
Summary: Taken from his world by a mysterious email and send into a different dimension under a new alias and a reality changing ability. Video Game Fic
1. Chapter 1: Enter The Portal

**Hello readers this is Sensei40, after two years of absence I am back and am ready to make some fiction. But first things first, the last dragon fiction is still going but will be on hiatus for the time being due to me losing the original file of the story so until I get my inspiration for it, there will be no more new chapters until further notice. **

**On another note I have been working on a few stories ideas the last two years I was absent this one is one of them. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 where written two years ago so there will be a difference in the writing style and finally a big thank you to Princess Binas my beta for editing the story.**

**Enjoy R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Enter the ghost portal<p>

It was a night like any other night I hang around the internet in the usual chat room with some friends after a while my mom came, "Sweetie its time almost 10 pm!"

I stared at the digital clock on my left seeing how late it was. I was about to log off but before I was able to do so I got a notice of new mail.

"Who sends an email in the middle of the night?", I said a bit agitated but went to check it anyways.

As I opened it was a link to a web page under the link was written "are brave enough to face this challenge". I shrugged with a grin as I was a pretty good gamer myself I clicked the link and noticed it was a Danny Phantom web page.

"Aww man not another quest-!" but stopped as a registration button popped out and a green blood appeared.

"Are you skilled enough to beat this game then prove it and press register?", It read.

I was surprised that these guys made this ad to make people register.

-5 minutes later-

I was done registering and started making my character surprisingly there were 3 classes I wondered why only 3 then a menu poped up having descriptions about the was especially interesting the class name was Halfa considering me being a big Danny Phantom fan I chosen that class but the weirdest thing happened when a questioner appeared asking me to answer sincerely if not my account will be deleted "huh that weird how can they know if I lie or not but I have to admit, this game is something else", I thought in my head. Then another in game message appeared telling me to answer 4 questions "4 usually its 10" anyhow the first question was "Are you a boy or girl"

"Last time I checked myself, definitely a boy..."

The second question was an unusual one "You have ghost powers and a man asks you to destroy someone for him. What will you chose? Good or Evil?".

Huh what kind of question is this, I'm guessing good means I will refuse the mans request and go away while evil I chose to do as he asked me and destroy the certain person.

"I will refuse the mans request and I chose good.", I muttered to myself.

The third and forth appeared at the same window The third one asked "what power will you have in ghost form" under the text was box for me to answer I wrote all of Danny's powers Ecto-blasts, invisibility, intangibility, ghost wail, flight, instead of Phantom ice power I want to have Lighting powers with an extra to have the ability to shape Ectoplasm into weapons and tools.

The final question was the weirdest of all it was multiple choice "If you could chose one of the three traits and a starting weapon which one would you chose?".

It wasn't easy choosing one. I had to chose between 3 traits: the first one was had a icon of a pen and clipboard its description: anything written or drawn will become reality. The second one had a fist and a open book this ones was a bit longer: strength and knowledge together in harmony this will help you blend in with the crowd and be less suspected to be a half ghost added bonus you can shoot Ecto-blasts from the entire palm in human form but it will only be 25% of what it should be.

"Wow, its like its begging me to chose it!", I said to no one in particular.

The third and last trait was a staff or a clock or a mixture of both it description was: Power of space and time able to see past, present, and feature, are you time wise?.

I raised an eyebrow and started thinking, "huh two of them sound really great a pen to write reality as I want it to be. The other one is the power to control time so even when I mess up all that is needed to do is rewind time and the mistake is erased the other one is to change reality thru pen and paper hmm something tells me this is not something I should do..."

"I mean my drawings aren't the artist type and I'm not good with time either since I'm always late so I guess the middle option is the best one for me.", I said.

After choosing my trait it time to chose a weapon the choices were between a toxic green sword, toxic green axe and a toxic green gun? My choice fell on the sword since its light and not too heavy as the axe.

After confirming my selection the screen changed for the last time showing my human and ghost form avatars. The human avatar has dark blue eyes, raven black hair just like Danny only that it is longer at the back of the head a black t shirt with a white collar

The ghost appearance is pretty similar to Danny in phantom form with a few differences which were: toxic green eyes, white spiky hair, a black hazmat suit along with white gloves, white belt and white boots with an addition of a silver black cloak.

"Okay the last thing I need to do is just give him a name let's see", I said and waited to think of a name.

After a few minutes of carefully thinking of a name one came in my mind the most.

"I guess then my avatars name will be Desmond Maxwell.", I concluded.

As I finished writing the name the last menu appeared with a yes or no question "Are you ready to begin your journey?" under the text was a yes and no button. I clicked the yes button.

In that moment an image of a swirling green vortex appeared in that vortex I saw a image of a raven haired boy wearing a hazmat suit by his side was a girl she also has black hair as the boy and a lot of black on her combat boots included on his other side was a Latino American boy wearing a beret holding a PDA in his left hand he seemed like the techno geek type. Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson aka Sam.

"Are you sure we should do this Sam?" Danny asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"All you need to do is go in there and I take I picture of you in it.", Sam said holding a camera.

The boy stared at the portal.

"Who knows what kind of cool things are on the other side." said Danny with a curious smile on his face.

The boy entered the portal the view of the camera changed to see Danny from behind suddenly he tripped on one of the wires in there. After the fall Danny got up and leaned his hand on the wall for support when a click sound was heard the portal started to charge a green beam hit Danny as he screamed in pain I watched the beam coming straight at me. At first I thought it won't do anything to me, boy was I wrong the beam I was hit by the beam too and then everything had gone black.

* * *

><p><strong>The Video Game part starts at Chapter 3 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Amity Park

Chapter 2: welcome to Amity Park

Amity Park a nice place to live in friendly people, fine houses and a School named Casper High everything here looks normal. Well normal is not the word in this town as one family, one house and one special boy live here.

Out of all these 'Normal' houses, one stands out from the rest, a red bricked house with a UFO shaped roof like OPs Center and a metal sign attached to it that said "Fenton Works".

In front of the strange house's door two teens were standing in front of it one is an African-American boy wearing an orange beret a yellow t-shirt, brown pants holding a PDA in his left hand, the second teen was a girl amethyst eyes short black hair tied in an upright pony tail, black tank top her abdomen remained exposed, a black skirt and black combat boots, these two are Tucker Foley and Sam Manson.

The door from Fenton Works opened revealing a boy with icy blue eyes , messy raven black hair, a white t-shirt with red trims, blue jeans, and red sinkers his names Danny Fenton a 14 year old normal kid, now not so normal since its been almost a month since he had the lab accident.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam!", Danny greeted his friends.

"Hey Danny!", Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"How are you doing with your ghost powers?", Sam asked.

"Do you really want to know? I dropped my spoon 12 times today and I still want to get rid of them. I tried to tell my parents for like the 20th time but before I could tell them they started the 'We're going to cut the ghost molecule by molecule' if ghost ever existed", Danny answered with a low tone, imagining himself being strapped on the metal table and being dissected.

Danny, Tucker and Sam then went to school unbeknown to them that they were watched by a certain someone.

Desmond's P.O.V

Uhhh….as I opened my eyes and I find myself laying under the shade of a tree, "were am I" was the first though I had, while still on the ground I noticed that the tree was a lot more colourful, more cartoonish looking.

"Wait more colourful? Cartoonish! Where in the name of butterscotch cookies am I? Or rather in what universe am I " I thought to myself trying to remember what happened. "I remember light, pain and then nothing" I guess being it is kind of my fault for not checking who send the email before opening it.

I looked around some more and I noticed I was in a park. I raised myself to my feet the weird thing was it didn't bother me at all.

"Weird... I'm surprisingly calm about this..."

Then I realized I don't have time to admire my calmness, I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. After a few minutes I opened my eyes.

"Okay, this is the national park in Amity Park. Great I am in the show am I" I said sarcastically, I read fiction about people being send to other universes by strange means but it usually involved to die first before that.

I sigh and remembered the flash of light that hit me, I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice three people walk past me. I managed to see one of them from behind a tree by the corner of my eye. Time seamed to stop for the moment turning my head a bit the raven haired boy looked with one his own, then returned back to his friends or so it seems after 25 seconds my stomach started to growling.

"Well no use standing around here and think on an empty stomach." I said.

With that said, I left to the one place in this town were teens like to eat, the Nasty Burger. After a few hours of walking and a little sightseeing detours even if there weren't anything interesting to see I reached the Nasty Burger on my way to the fast food restaurant i noticed that I currently wear blue jeans and black sinkers after getting in the Nasty Burger I checked my pockets unfortunately there was none only a small note.

The note was coloured black with a white C on the back and white W, on the front I opened the note and started reading it "Hello there my friend if your reading this then it means you figured out where you are if you want to read the rest of the note then I suggest that you go to the rest room and check the mirror first then you left pocket again." I didn't have much of choice now do the nasty burger I figure why the manager called it so by looking at their menu, clearly these guys are an all meat since there is literary no salad on the menu what so eve . "I am sure that Sam might have protested here a few time in the past" I chuckled at the thought of Sam being in the front and telling people what is inside those burgers and trying to turn them into ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. I went into the rest room and noticed that one of the sinks beneath the mirrors had a black C and a black W, on it I walked to the sink and looked at the mirror and saw my appearance my eyes were not icy blue but had a sapphire blue with a shade of icy blue around my irises, my hair was messy raven black only that on the front were longer almost covering my eyes, my face was hart shaped and the rest are the same as Danny's, the I looked at the rest of my clothes, a black t-shirt with white trims and over it I was wearing a black jacked.

After that I remembered that I still need to check my pockets for the notes that may have information that might help me after checking my pockets to find another one of those weird notes but I found none I checked again and again but still none other than the one I had found when I entered I was so frustrated that I blow up "Shi….Logsticks huh what the I haven't notice but didn't I swore jus now swore like Vlad if that was not weird enough the note in my hand started glowing. When the light subdued the note in my hand has changed colour, now its black whit a white CW on it I started reading the rest of the message "I know who you are but you don't know me I'm a friend that wants to help Danny but to do so I had to lock away few of your memories about Danny being phantom and his friends. After this message disappears you will have no knowledge of future events you will have to regain them by finding this out for yourself through socialising and interacting with them, you will start school tomorrow with the name you have chosen Desmond Maxwell also you will have an ability called **the Gamer**, your calmness is due to the ability called **Gamer mind**. Number 2 because of the lockdown on some of your memories you will occasionally flashes about what is to happen but there is no guarantee that it will be the same as shown on the tv in your universe that's all and last but not lest number 3 your decisions may influence Danny in more ways than one so be careful what you're doing, that is all you will need to know." Whit the last sentence read the note turned into green smoke and enveloped its self around my left wrist and materialized into a black metallic watch and then I felt a heavy shock like I was trapped in a bug zapper then everything gone black a second time.

Clockwork was watching the timelines pass by one by one in his lair which is a clock tower. Currently he is watching as Desmond was shocked and fell unconscious on the floor. "I still feel a bit uncomfortable messing with reality like that you know "said Clockwork before turning to the figure standing a few feet away. "Relax Clocky it will be just fine I made sure nothing bad will happen" He assured the time master, He looked like he was in his 20s with brown hair, brown eyes, milky white skin and a toned body; he was wearing a white shirt under his black trench coat. Dark Blue jeans and black and white sneakers, on him back he was carrying a sword, it guard had the shape of a video game controller. Clockwork glared at him "Of course you haven't Blake the Guardian. Like that certain _person_ from another dimension you had picked." Blake had a small smile on his face " Ah yes _him_. It was certainly entertaining to see him freak out so much. But enough of that one Clockwork you know as well as I do where this time line is headed and know that this boy could be the deciding factor to stop the upcoming disaster." Blake said with a serious expression. The master of time knew he was right he could see the changes that boy would do, for better or for worse it would certainly be an entertaining ride.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom**

**Hi dear reader i have now finished the third chapter of DPTG. I took awhile for me to finish it due to me beta having very limited time. But first off let me tell you that i am...surprised that this story is getting some popularity. **

**Review answers:**

**4everfictional: Thank you for pointing out this inconsistency in the first chapter i plan to change my OC's appearance in the next chapter his human and his ghost form.**

**Bobboky: Thank you :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting the jerks and the hero<p>

"Uhhh…" Desmond Groaned as he regained consciousness, he found himself on the floor of the nasty burgers restrooms one that was not so 'hygienic' as the other public ones. "I guess I found another reason why this place is called 'Nasty' Burger. Desmond got up on his feet and leaned on the wall for support.

A few minutes pass and Desmond felt a like he could now move without falling on flat on his face and onto the 'nasty' floor. "Why am I in the Restroom in the first place…" he tried to remember recent events that led up to him being on the floor of the fast food joint but all he could remember where just snippets. " At first I was outside of the Nasty Burger that much I can remember, then I went to the restroom because of the note" his eyes widen, memories of the electrical surge through his body the pain and then nothing. Desmond concluded it must have been that CW that gave him the note and had somehow taken his memories as well.

Desmond was broken out of his thoughts by a loud ping; he looked to were the noise came only to see a big blue box in front of him "What the juice!"

**Congratulations through careful deduction, you have unlocked some of your memory. +10 to INT **

"Again… What the juice!" Desmond was staring at the blue box in front of him reading and re-reading the text in the box; he then slowly lifted his finger and touched the box. The box then disappeared and Desmond felt like he was becoming a bit smarted. "OK… so I have become smarter for no reason at all. I wonder if I got that skill I read so often about in that manga" He was an avid manga reader and loved to play some RPG games, so he was no stranger to the Gamer. "Status" He said it without a second though.

Name: Desmond Maxwell

Level: 1

Class: The Gamer

HP: 100/100

MP: 350/350

STR: 1

VIT: 1

DEX: 1

INT: 11

WIS: 1

LUK: 1

Stat Points: 25

Desmond was looking at his stats; he had twenty five points to spend but was unsure what each stat did, he used his finger to tap the question mark fro each respective stat.

Strength- Measure how much 'physical' strength the more points invested in this stat the more damage is dealt.

Vitality- Show how much damage you can take before being knocked out or die.

Intelligence- This stat show how knowledge you can gather, it also increases max mp.

Wisdom- How well you use what you know in battle and in social situation.

LUK- Simply its how lucky one is that an event ends into your favor.

* * *

><p>Desmond though about his options on this one. Intelligence was out so he invested five into strength, eight into vitality, four into dexterity, six into wisdom and the rest went to luck. You never know when you need some good luck especially after what CW wrote into his note. Yup he is going to need a lot of that one from now on.<p>

Name: Desmond Maxwell

Level : 1

Class: The Gamer

HP: 450/450

MP: 350/350

STR: 6

VIT: 9

DEX: 5

INT: 11

WIS: 7

LUK: 3

Stat Points: 0

Happy with his selection Desmond confirmed his choice, all of a sudden he felt a bit stronger his muscles where much more responsive and the pain he had a few moments ago was reduced to a dull ache. Another box appeared in front of Desmond's face, this one was a list of different skills he could learn… "Now that I think about it I wonder what skills set do I currently possess" Desmond thought. Being curious person he thought 'skill' expecting another box to appear but instead of it another box of text appeared this one was yellow with black stripes and small triangle with an exclamation mark in it appeared.

**Skill menu currently not available must complete tutorial first.**

Desmond frowned and flicked the window away and returned his attention to the skill list in front of him. Every page was filled with skill and perks that could give him an advantage, Desmond narrowed it down to 4 perks and 1 skill.

**Athletic: + 2 VIT every level up**

**Bookworm: + 2 INT every level up**

**Lucky Star: + 2 LUK every level up **

** : + 2 STR every level up **

**Ecto-weapon: Sword (Active)**

**A sword made out of solidified ecto-energy that gives it owner a small boost of STR, more boosts will be available at latter on. **

**+ 2 STR.**

**Cost: 50 MP to activate **

Desmond chose the **ecto-sword skill** with that another wall of text appeared in front of him. "This is getting annoying." He thought

**Skill gained: Ecto sword R: 1 **

**Every skill you gain in the game will start at rank 1. When it is first acquired, in order to rank up the skill the player is required to gather SP. Every skill can be ranked up to the 10****th**** rank. Unless it a golden skill to which this rule does not apply.**

The box despaired after that and was replaced by another box with golden text.

**MEETING THE HERO**

**Save the teen from the bullies.**

**Do you accept the quest?**

**Yes / No**

Desmond concluded that this one was not option as indicated by the greyed out NO. Felling like he had no choice he tapped Yes, causing the box to enlarge itself and explained the quest in bit more detail.

Meeting the hero

-Get out of the Resroom

-Save the teen from the bullies

?

?

Bonus quest:

-?

Quest completion:

500 Exp for ever main objectives.

100 Exp for every bonus objective.

1000 Dollars

Quest Fail

-Game over

"Why do I have a bad felling about this" Desmond thought as he exited the bathroom, failing to notice the screen he passed through which happened to be the difficulty setting and making the final selection.

Game difficulty

Normal

Hard

Insane

Ultimate

* * *

><p>As Desmond exited the bathroom still thinking about the gamer ability and the fact that he has no memories of how he got here in the first place was starting to bother him. "Hey leave him alone you jerks" A voice called out from somewhere, Desmond was looking around to find the owner of the voice which was a black haired girl dressed in black tee, black skirt and black…combat boots?<p>

Besides her Desmond noticed an Afro-American boy with a red beret, yellow shirt, green cargo pants and brown shoes. Both of them were trying to stop the four big teen, "Possibly a jock" he thought as they were bullying a scrawny looking, raven haired teen in a white shirt with red trims and a red oval, blue jeans and red and white sneaker. He was being tossed around in a circle by the four jocks all of them wearing the same red and white school jacket and blue pants of their school. The first one has blonde hair, blue eyes and was heavily muscled possibly an athlete in the school; he caught the raven haired teen. "Kwan your up" said the blond haired teen as pushed him to another one of his friends. The second one was an Asian teen with black hair and green eyes his jacked seemed a bit more worn out than the others which indicates that he takes his training more seriously than the others. "I got him. Joshua one Fenton ball coming your way" Said Kwan as he caught the stumbling teen and with a moment of hesitance he pushed the teen toward the next jock in the circle. Next is another afro-american boy this one a jock with much heavier build than the blond one, he was bald and has blue eyes, a necklace was hanging around his neck it was a thick gold chain that are attached to equally golden words that read 'Yo Bro', "All right I got little blue. Gus this is the last round before the main even." Announced Joshua as he caught Fenton giving him a little spin, which started to look a little green on the face and sending him to the last jock in the circle. Gus caught Fenton "All right. You hear that Dash it dumpster dive time." Said Gus, he has brown hair styled in a buzz cut used by the military, on the left side of the head his hair was shaved there looking like the American flag and his brown eyes showed he enjoyed humiliating the boy in front of him. "All right Gus. Joshua and you will send Fentonio garbage diving today." Dash said.

Desmond watched the exchange with a frown the more he saw and heard made him even angrier. The four jocks hoisted the raven haired teen and the boy with the yellow shirt and went out of the establishment. The Black haired girl went after them but as soon as she got out of the door she was stopped by three girls, Desmond recons they are with the jocks. He started to observe his surrounding for something, anything he could use as a distraction after a few moments Desmond heard a loud ping.

**Through constant observation of your surrounding a new skill Observe ****has been created.**

"Nice just what I need" Desmond said happy for himself but, until he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Celebrate later. Need to help that kid" He thought and with a quick **observe **he looked at each item in the shop each one more useless than the other until his eyes stopped at the table where the three teens were seated.

**Sam's soda **

**A soda bought and drank by Sam, perfect for a distraction.**

**2-5 damage, confusion status if used on Dash.**

**Danny's Soda **

**A soda drink bought and drank by Danny, perfect for a distraction**

**2-5 damage, confusion status if used on Gus.**

**Tucker's soda **

**A soda bought and drank by Tucker, perfect for a distraction.**

**2-5 damage, confusion status if used on Joshua.**

"Well that's…useful" Desmond said sarcastically as he picked up the sodas and went out of the 'nasty' place. Now outside Desmond got a good look at the three girls that stopped the black heired which he identified as Sam based on where she was sitting and the description from the soda. The first was a Latino girl with long flowing dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a pink top with blue jeans and white shoes quite the girly attire and what is worse it the heavy amount of makeup on her. The girl next to her has blonde hair that looked just as silky as the Latinas. Contrary to the Latinas hair which looked smooth as silk hers was like a river of gold flowing down her shoulders, her eyes where light cyan colouring ,she wore a simple attire of white shirt with red trimmings, blue jeans and white sneakers. The last one was a dark skinned girl with slight wavy black hair, a yellow t-shirt, an orange skirt hung around her waist and she was wearing a pair of white sneakers.

"Well, well if it isn't goth girl. How is your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend, Paulina"

"Oh **really**" Paulina empathized the word _really_ her smug smirk never leaving her face.

"Oh Paulina stop it. I am sure she doesn't want to talk about it after all her boyfriend is a loser." The mean girls started to laugh at Sam who was trying to fight back her tears. "Ooh what's the matter is little Sammy whamy wanting to cry" Added Valery as she spoke in a baby voice which made them laugh harder.

"That's it" Desmond had enough of those shallow prom queens thinking they are better than everyone else. On an impulse Desmond rand and kicked some dust in the three girls faces. The look of surprise on their faces was priceless, "You should start running soon" said Desmond as he went around the corner leaving a shocked Sam behind.

"_Danny?"_

* * *

><p>As Desmond Rounded the corner he saw the jocks with the two teens from before. Two of them were in front of dumpster filled with various rotten food products and fats from inside the Nasty Burger. The scrawny teen was held by Joshua and Gus, the former holding his arms and the letter his legs swinging him back and forth. Dash was the afro-american kid and Kwan was watching from the side lines while the other three were getting ready to humiliate the two boys, completely oblivious of Desmond's presence. <em>"Ok it's now or never"<em> Thought Desmond as he prepared to throw the soda. Making one last check on the description of the items he held. Desmond threw the beverage at the jocks, he managed to hit two out of three resulting in Dash and Joshua getting confused, Gus let go if the teen he was holding because of shock. Sing a change to escape a humiliating bath in the dumpster, the two teen started to run away from the jocks.

Desmond started to run too, mentally counting down when the confusion will wear off. On the way he passed the goth girls, Sam. "Hey I suggest you start running, like now." Desmond said continuing to run. Sam saw her two best friends running as well.

Danny and Tucker were running like their life depended on it and it did, they felt sorry for the poor sucker who threw those sodas at the jocks that surely earned him locker stuffing until the end of the year. "Danny. Tucker. Why the hell are you two running like your life depended on it." Asked Sam as she caught up to the two boys, "No time, dumpster, Dash, soda" Said Tucker being slightly out of breath from running for the last five minutes, Sam being the smart understood the message and instantly felt bad for whoever threw the sodas at them probably the same guy that kicked dirt in Paulina's face.

* * *

><p>Desmond looked behind him while still running away from the scene laughing. He saw the three teens running as well; the girl was quickly catching up to him, saying nothing to him the whole way. When they were far enough from the Nasty Burger, they stopped in a side a side alley. "Thanks for saving our but outs there. My names is Danny. Danny Fenton and these are my friends " Danny introduced himself then pointed to the girl "Her name is…"<p>

"Sam Manson" The goth girl introduced herself then pointed to the other boy "And this poison eater beside me is Tucker." Desmond gave a small wave, surprised that the girl was able to get over her shock from earlier. "Well I guess I have no choice then. The name's Desmond. Desmond Maxwell, it a pleasure to meet you" He said. "So is there a reason you look like our best friend here. Are you a stalker?" Tucker asked bluntly, which earned him a smack on the head from Sam.

Desmond chuckled "No I am not but if you want…"

Quest updated.

-Defeat the ghosts.

"_What_ _ghost_" Desmond thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tingling sensation coming from his throat. A group of five ectopuses made their presence by throwing a trash can at the group. "Uh oh...This is bad" Danny thought "Tucker quick take him out of here" he whispered to Tucker who nodded in return. As he was about to grab Desmond, he saw the look alike of his best friend was running toward the ghosts.

"Great" Tucker muttered irritated.

Desmond covered the distance between him and the ghost within minutes, his plan was to use the momentum from his run to do a drop kick on the ghost. "I hope this works" he thought as he jumped in the air, he leaned forward moving his centre of gravity allowing him to make a forward flip. Using the flip's momentum he extended his right foot forward and bracing his left foot. The heel of his foot hit the ghost on it soft head resulting in a soft squish sound while Desmond dropped to the ground, smiling. His smile soon dropped when Desmond used **Observe** on the ghost he just hit.

Ectopuss

HP: 280/300

MP: 0/0

A ghost formed from pure ectoplasm that took the shape of an octopus, beware of its tentacles they are quite shocking.

"Oh logs…" He never got to finish the sentence as the ectopuss struck him with one of his appendages. It sends Desmond crashing into a pile of trash cans that were left on the side of the road, "Uhhh…" He moaned from the pain, his vision went a bit fuzzy. Danny, Sam and Tucker where busy with the other ghostly squids, two were targeting Danny while Sam and Tucker had to deal with one each. "I got to stop these guys before they do any damage." one of the Ghosts breaks one of the lamp posts "Well more damage than necessary." Danny stretched his body making two white rings appear on his abdomen and started to spread on his body. His white shirt and jeans where replaced by a black and white HAZMAT suit with white gloves, shite shoes and a shite belt, his baby blue eyes became toxic green and his hair became snow white. Desmond's vision returned just in time to see Danny Transform into his alternate form, a sharp pain went through Desmond's body like he was being electrocuted by 1000w.

Desmond Groaned as he got up on his feet, "Dam that thing pack a quite a punch." He felt something under his foot. Looking down he saw an old sword under his foot next to it was an old axe. The Ground was covered by other old looking weapons pistols, hammers, spears, halberd, etc. Wasting no time Desmond picked up the sword, it was old, the blade was rusty and bit dull, the leather on the grip was non-existent, its guard broken and it looked like it could fall apart at any given moment.

"Ecto-sword" The rusty sword started to glow toxic green, the broken guard was remade into a toxic green version of it with a scull in the middle. The blade gained a green aura around it, green flame like drawing appeared on it sides they glowed as if the green fire was alive, around the blade the green aura solidified its edge and the tup making the sword look a bit wider and longer. Desmond estimade the sword to be at least 50cm long but with the green energy the sword gained an extra 3cm. Desmond looked up to the Ectopuss that hit him.

"You are in so much trouble now." He charged at the ghost, when he got close enough he slashed the ghost across the face. It screeched in pain as green blood oozed from its wound. The ectopuss glared at Desmond, sparks started coming from its tentacles. "Uh oh" Desmond rolled out of the way in order to avoid being electrocuted by it, he was forced to continuously dodge the ectopus even but even with the current stats he could not dodge them all most of them were glancing blows at least that much he could do. Eventually the ectopuss started to tire out and abruptly stopped it attack. Desmond saw his chance to strike and finish off the ghost he thrust his sword forward stabbing the ectopuss between the eyes. It screeched one last time before dissolving into thin air leaving behind a glowing green orb. Then out of nowhere a green portal opened behind it and the orb was sucked into the portal.

"Well that's one down" Desmond said satisfied having beaten his first enemy before remembering that there was more than one. "Oh right. I almost forgot." Desmond went to the garbage cans and picked up a spear, a pistol as well as a crossbow and went to the trio's side.

Sam and Tucker were cornered by the two squid like ghosts. They were exhausted from the constant dodging from the squids tentacles which apparently could shock you. Sam was covered in burn mark in her hands and legs as well as having a bit of nerve damage from the constant shocks the Ectopuss gave her. Tucker was worse for wear he could barely stand on his feet. He really hoped Danny would hurry up and save them soon, "Sam if this is the end I think it's time for some confessions" Tucker said, "Now is not the time, nor place Tucker." Tucker opted to ignore Sam's Words "In the 9th grade I accidentally sat on the class pet hamster." "You, I always thought it was dash that did it. I broke his arm for it." The ectopusses screeched reminding the two of the gravity of the situation they are in. The two closed their eyes and hugged each other form fear, waiting for the inevitable. "Hey squidle dee and squeedle dumb. Up here." The two ectopusses looked up to see Desmond with his sword in mid swing. He struck both ectopusess with a horizontal slash the two ghosts screeched in pain as they were sent flying into a nearby wall. "Hey are you two ok" Asked Desmond "Better now" Responded Sam to her new friend and glad that he did not make a run for it. Desmond gave Sam the gun and Tucker got the crossbow both weapons imbued with his ecto energy of course let out that detail and instead told them that the weapons are special and can hurt ghosts to the two were a bit sceptical. But when Sam used her gun to eliminate the ectopuss that shocked her they took his lie at face value and quickly made short work out of the second one with Desmond drawing attention to him and Sam and Tucker shoot at the ghost with their weapons.

After that they went to help Danny who was in phantom form now and was being for tug of war by the two ectopusess. "Need any help comrade" Desmond said using his best Russian accent he could manage which was not that good. "If you could be so kindly to get these two ghosts off me that would be great." Danny said sarcastically. Desmond, Sam and Tucker used the same tactic from before. Desmond took the lead as he charged at the ectopus holding the soon to be hero's legs. With one single swipe he managed to cut off the tentacles of the ghost, Sam fire her pistol three shots rang as they hit the ectopuss in the head. Tucker pulled the trigger on his crossbow releasing a green energy bolt that sent the other ectopuss 'flying' into the wall. Danny now completely free joined his friend's side ready for action. "Here Danny used this" Sam said as she handed Danny the spear. The ghost boy looked confused. "Uh… O-ok."

"Come here you overgrown sushi" Desmond taunted the two remaining ghost. The two ectopusess looked at each other before nodding then turning towards Desmond "Uh oh." The two ghost squids charged at the boy their appendages sparking dangerously. The two ghosts swiped at Desmond who dodged at the last second. Sam took aim and shot the ectopuss in the back, the ghost screeched in pain before it was speared by the ghost boy, green slime oozed out of its wound. "Yuck why me" Danny said as the ectopusess head exploded form Sam shooting it and at the same time covering Danny in green slime. Desmond meanwhile was busy with the other ghost as it tried to fry him to a crisp. "Tucker help would be appreciated like right now" Desmond said it in loud voice. "Sorry I would if I could. I just have to find the switch on this thing" Tucker said as he was trying to find the reload button on his crossbow. Desmond gave a Tucker a deadpan look.

"JUST THROW IT ALREADY"

Desmond shouting startled Tucker dropping the weapon he was holding, due to its old age the impact broke the crossbow in two, "Oops" was all Tucker could say before Desmond landed next to on the ground, his body was smoking due to electrocution. "Uhh…" Desmond Groaned as he got back on his feet his sword was sprouting some crack on it. The ghost octopus seemed to have lost interest in him as it now went after Tucker. He was not athletic by any means in fact he was on par with Danny in that category yet he still managed to avoid being fried by rolling under the ghost. The ghost swung it appendages again and again while Tucker continued to dodge until his back hit the wall. The afro-american boy gulped as he watched the ghost slowly coming closed until its big head blocked the sun giving it a more menacing look, he started to shake in fear he could not move he was exhausted from the constant dodging and now he was going to meet his maker. "To whoever deity exists in this world, if I survive this thing I will give up on technology for good." As he closed his eyes but soon opened them when he heard a loud gun shot and a screech of pain. Tucker watched as Danny and Desmond circled the octopus ghost slashing and stabbing it without mercy while Sam was filling the thing with lead from a distance.

The last ectopus let out a screech before disappearing; leaving a glowing green orb in its place that got sucked in by a ghost portal. "*huff* That *puff* was *huff* exhausting" Desmond said with each breath, "Yeah *huff* By *puff*the way *huff* where did *puff* get these" Tucker asked prompting Desmond to point towards the collective of garbage cans with their contents spilled.

"_EEEEWWW_**"** Was the collective groan of the group.

* * *

><p>Cut<p>

How was it good or bad R&R


End file.
